


the domesticity of god

by chaWOOPa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), No Plot/Plotless, just some domestic fluff with ur local gay goddessess, not even minor like MENTIONED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: They materialize as they were in life as they clear the boundary of the celestial plane and Raven frowns petulantly up at her wife. “You know, I think I quite prefer it when we are the same size, or I can manipulate my form to be larger than yours.”Istus laughs and smooths Raven’s curly black hair back from her forehead with both hands before placing a kiss on that newly exposed stretch of skin. “I cannot imagine why, my darling,” she says, laughter like wind chimes ringing through the air of the back garden of their cottage.





	the domesticity of god

Raven takes a step back from her throne room as her three favored disappear and feels a familiar presence wrap around her own infinite one and the ghost of a smile forms under the mask she wears for her devoted. Fate, it seems, has finally finished having her initial meeting with her first reaper. 

 

_ Not a reaper, _ The presence chides good naturedly as she wraps a mockery of arms around Raven’s mockery of a midsection and lets her chin drape across Raven’s shoulder as their powers mingle and they drift towards their home in the celestial plane. Why should they hurry? They are gods, after all, time is but an illusion they only abide by for their worshipers’ sakes. 

 

Raven hmms gently.  _ What should I call him then? He is no longer a true Emissary, now that he is no longer living, _ she presses a gentle, cool kiss to her lover’s cheek and feels Istus smile. 

 

_ Call him Taako,  _ She laughs and Raven feels a smile curl her lips at the sound.  _ I daresay he would fight you if he heard you call him anything less. _

 

Raven laughs at that, and Istus tightens her hold just a bit to show how pleased she is to have been the casue.  _ My favored have been anxious these past moments, you kept him longer than they wanted. _ She smiles into the words and they come across gentle for it. 

 

Whoever said that death could not be gentle is a liar. 

 

Istus drifts for a moment before her voice echoes back to her lover from wherever her mind had wandered.  _ He needed it, _ she is gentle with the images she shows, the memories she shares while they embrace like this as they drift in the nothing between planes. Her aspect had a long, hard life, a fact of which everyone around him was aware. 

 

His last years of life especially had not been kind, taking what little he had left to give, first mobility, then hearing, then sight, and then, just when he was ready to face the rest of his life with dignity, memory. More than once he had asked to be taken early, but there was little Raven or her favored could do once Life had decided what he wanted. 

 

Istus had coaxed his soul into her blankets during the night sometime in his six-hundred and thirty-ninth year, not counting the years he spent out of time, of course. Istus would never count those years. He was young, too young for an elf of his kind. As touched as he was by the Necromancy of Wonderland, he would never have lasted his full lifespan. He should have lived another century. Life was kind in this matter, at least. 

 

Fate and death should be even kinder in every matter.

 

Raven smiles lovingly at her partner and places a gentle kiss to the top of her head as they drift into the bounds of the celestial plane.  _ And we shall, but first we must let him reunite with his siblings and husband _ . 

 

They materialize as they were in life as they clear the boundary of the celestial plane and Raven frowns petulantly up at her wife. “You know, I think I quite prefer it when we are the same size, or I can manipulate my form to be larger than yours.”

 

Istus laughs and smooths Raven’s curly black hair back from her forehead with both hands before placing a kiss on that newly exposed stretch of skin. “I cannot imagine why, my darling,” she says, laughter like wind chimes ringing through the air of the back garden of their cottage. 

 

Raven huffs, but she is smiling when she meets red eyes to her darling’s shining, shifting light purple. Some things have changed in death, but not many. Raven rolls her eyes, then pulls away from Istus, catching her hands at the last moment and pulling her gracefully towards the back door to their home. “Well, I assume you didn’t call me here just to look at me, my dear, no matter how beautiful the view.” 

 

Istus laughs again as she is pulled through the garden and says, “Perhaps, I simply wanted to gossip over some tea, hmm?” She raises an eyebrow but makes no attempt to stop their progress as Raven’s back hits the door and it opens quietly. 

 

“You are the one making it sound like I had the intent,” Raven quips back without missing a beat, letting go of one of her hands and turning away to watch where she is going now that she is in the house. 

 

After all, Pan has a key for when the two of them are away for too long to take care of the plants, and who knows what he moved when he came here last. 

 

Istus laughs and shakes her head at Raven as she pulls her to the kitchen. “What kind of tea today, my love?” she asks. 

 

“Coffee,” Raven grins, and Istus has to remind herself to move her legs, has to remind herself that she can walk and talk and  _ think _ , thank you, because the way Raven  _ looks _ when she smiles like that takes her breath away. 

 

“I love you,” Istus breathes when she finally gets control of her higher mental faculties back. She is sitting at the small table in the cottage they have lived in since before they were plucked from the world to be goddesses, and she is smiling at the woman she fell in love with so many, many lifetimes ago as she hums and summons step stools to make proper coffee for two. 

 

“I love you too,” Raven says. “Forever and always.”

 

“ _ Forever and always, _ ” Istus echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> so i just needed some good sappy gay fluff with my local goddessess so like, here they are. 
> 
> the italics are like, mind talking? 
> 
> hello i love my god moms thanks for coming to my ted talk.


End file.
